What if?
by NHAlways
Summary: A series of one shots of what ifs in Naleys life. What if the events that marked the relationship between Nathan and Haley changed slightly? What would mean this for their relationship? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

What if?

Series of one shots of what could have happened if slight events had changed during Naleys relationship.

**I don't own anything of or related to One Tree Hill.**

1x07 Life in a Glass House

**What if Brooke hadn't found the box Haley prepared for Nathan and hadn't interrupted Nathan and Haley's conversation at the party?**

She was looking around the house. Remembering the last time she was at Nathan's beach house with Lucas for celebrating the team's victory.

She didn't even know who she was looking for. Lucas maybe. But she was sure he would be distracted by some cheerleaders who already starred at him in the hallways. He was becoming popular, while she was still the same bookworm she was a week ago.

Or maybe she searched for Nathan. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but for a second she thought he would invite her to the party. Now she knew why he didn't. She didn't belong here.

As if on cue he called her name and she couldn't help but shiver. In the last sessions of tutoring she felt like they really connected and that he opened up to her. She felt like they finally were becoming friends and even if there would be nothing more than friendship on his side and so there would be no chance for them being together she had fallen for him.

She had even admitted to Lucas that she liked him, which was the biggest and hardest thing she ever opened up about him regarding boys. Never had she had a crush like this.

„Haley?", he interrupted her thoughts and she noticed how her cheeks were getting warm, feeling embarrassed that she had thought about him a second ago. Actually thoughts of Nathan were getting quite frequent. She was sure she blushed furiously now.

„Hey, uhm… I'm not crushing, I promise! Your mom just wanted some cakes."

He looked confused „Cakes?"

„Yeah. It's a long story. She invited me to stay and I sort of had a brain freeze and said "sure", she rambled. „and—it's probably really weird, I'm actually gonna leave". She just wanted the floor to open up. Great one Haley! „I'm glad you came!" Her heart beat just a little faster. „Really?"

„Yeah. I mean, I'd even study right now. Be a hell lot more fun than this suckfest."

She chuckled. „Sorry, I'm out of duty."

„Well, then let me get you a drink."

„Okay.", she smiled. Maybe staying was not that bad after all.

„What would you like?", he asked once they reached the bar and she shrugged her shoulders.

„A beer would be fine."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded, ordering two beers.

She handed her her drink and held up his cup. „Cheers."

She smiled and clinked her cup against his.

„You wanna step outside?"

She nodded and he moved his arm around her side, guiding her out of the beach house to the dock, where they shared another conversation not so long ago.

„So, we're here again.", she chuckled and put her cup on the rail, scooted herself up so she could sit on the wooden rail, and took the cup that was almost empty in her hand again.

You might want to slow down with the drink Hales, she scolded herself.

Nathan scooted closer to her, facing her and almost brushing her legs that were hanging in the air.

She grew nervous again, but at the same time she wanted him to be closer.

„Tell me a secret, Haley James.", he whispered, throwing his plastic cup away and placing both of his hands on the rail next to her, almost touching her hips and she breathed in deeply and took a sip of her drink.

„What kind of secret?", she asked unsure.

„Anything. I just want to know more about you."

„I am nothing special, really." She looked at the ground for a moment but felt his cool hand come up to her chin, lifting her face so she could meet his eyes.

„I don't believe that for second."

„It's the truth…"

He took a hold of her face, caressing her cheek lightly and noticed her shivering. He thought for a moment to stop but he couldn't. She was beautiful. He had never called a girl beautiful.

„It's not! You are helping me out with studying even though I'm the biggest screw up, even if I am an ass 99% of the time. You are smart and you are the most generous person I know. And your beautiful. So don't even say you aren't special Haley."

She looked at him with a blank expression. No boy had ever talked to her like that. No boy had made her feel that way. She blushed and on instinct moved her hand to cover his that was still on her cheek, wanting him to know that the words he just said had meant a lot to her.

„Thank you."

He nodded but didn't move his hand from her face. Neither did she remove hers from his.

They looked at each other for a moment in silence.

„Tell me a secret.", she whispered and he chuckled.

He thought for a moment, then he spoke.

„I am starting to like you Haley."

She felt like she was in heaven. Had he just told her he liked her? Nathan Scott liked Haley James?

She starred at him, not certain if he had just made a joke. But he didn't move an inch and waited for her to say something, moving his hand lightly, causing her hand to move lightly with his.

„I told Lucas that I liked you this morning.", she blurted out.

He smiled and took her other cheek, grinning widely. She removed her hand from his and placed it now on his shoulder. Unsure of what to do next.

Would he kiss her? Would she be good? Oh god, she would be miserable! He was experienced and -

before she could even finish her thoughts his lips claimed hers and she swore her heart stopped beating for a second. Slowly she moved her lips with his, holding tightly onto his shirt now.

They parted shortly after and Nathan fiddled with a strand of Haley's hair.

„I am glad you came.", he whispered and she smiled, moving her hand to his shoulder, doing circles. „So am I."

And with that she kissed him, feeling truly wanted for the first time and feeling more happy than she could remember. This was definitely one of her best moments so far.

Nathan Scott liked her!

In one moment her world changed completely. And it would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

What if?

Series of one shots of what could have happened if slight events had changed during Naleys relationship.

**I don't own anything of or related to One Tree Hill.**

1x01 Pilot

**What if Nathan had won the match between him and Lucas?**

A few street lights illuminated the small basketball court beside the lake, while the crowd was screaming loudly, encouraging the two brothers, who shared nothing but hatred feelings, to continue the match that would cost neither of them so much.

All or nothing, that was the deal.

Nathan grew nervous as once again Lucas was able to steal the ball from him, turned and slammed the basketball with a jump shot right through the net.

It was now tied, which meant the final goal would decide about fortune or defeat.

Nathan was burning inside.

Who did he think he was? Showing up in his world? Did he not know who he was messing with?

Angry he didn't even try to move forward as he caught the ball, Lucas had thrown to him.

He noticed Lucas eyes boring into his, anticipating his next move. Nathan noticed his confusion.

In that moment he dribbled past him, jumped and dunked the ball aggressively.

Half the crowd erupted in cheers, while Lucas faded into the background to his friends and Mouth put an supporting arm around his shoulder.

Nathan smirked at the blonde Scott and clapped his hands evenly. „Not bad, looser."

Tim laughed and patted his best friend on his shoulder. „What a game, man!"

The dark haired boy just nodded. „Lets get out of here."

With a last glance at Lucas, they left, but not before saying: „We will miss you at practice."

In the next days everything pretty much turned to normal for Nathan.

He had made up with Peyton, even though she had rescued Lucas so he could be at the match.

Outside they once again portrayed the perfect couple. The cheerleader and the jock. Inside they were broken up.

However none of them seemed to be willing to let go. Somehow they always ended up together. No matter how wrong it was.

Even though they knew perfectly that they weren't meant to be. That they were a big screw up.

But maybe they thought they deserved no better. No love. Or they were too afraid of being lonely, maybe. Or maybe it was just lust.

Not only his relationship with Peyton but also his team grew back to normal. It was his again. He was once again the shining star and Lucas was out of the picture.

Whitney had given him a weird look once Lucas told him he decided not to play for the Ravens but Nathan could have cared less. The important thing was, he was out.

A week later, Nathan walked through the hallways and spotted Theresa, one of the cheerleaders at her locker and went over to her with a smirk.

He put his arm around her and she giggled. „You at the party tonight?"

She nodded in her girly way and he leaned in close: „Great. See you there."

Then he walked back to his own locker, but something stirred him. Somehow he felt watched.

He looked around and a short girl with auburn hair caught his attention.

The way she was looking at him made him feel weird.

She looked disappointed. Angry even. He furrowed a brow.

He hadn't seen her before so why did she seem so mad at him? Had he slept with her at some random party and forgot?

„What's your problem?", he approached her seconds laters and when she wanted to turn away from him, he caught her arm to make her face him again.

Haley ignored the little space that was between her and Nathan Scott while she intended to breathe normally. Why had she starred at him so long? Of course he was the one she hated most. He treated her best friend in the most cruel way. But showing her dislike so openly to him wasn't really solving anything and know her clumsy self had once again got her in trouble.

„Nothing.", she replied, trying to sound as bitchy as Brooke and her clan, but failing miserably.

She grew nervous with Nathan so close to her. It wasn't that boys made her nervous. But she knew who Nathan Scott was and somehow this closeness felt nothing like when she was with her guy friends.

Nathan smirked at the shy girl before her whose cheeks turned a light shade of red.

„Its nothing!", she said stronger this time and she released herself from him, turning away and walking quickly to her next class.

She knew then, then it was probably the last time she would ever speak to him again.

Lucas was no longer on the team and Nathan had no real motif to torture him anymore, since he got what he wanted.

Soon it would be back to normal. Soon it would be her and Lucas against the world with the River Court gang right beside them.

And Nathan would never be a subject. The brothers would avoid each other like before and Haley would never have to speak to him again.

It would be normal again. Like nothing changed at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**What if Nathan had died in 9x10 instead of Dan?**

He was breathing fast and anxious but his eyes never left the ones before him, which belonged to one of his kidnappers and who was now carrying a gun and pointing it right to his face. He knew then that it was his last moment.

He prayed silently that Haley and his children would learn to live without him and that they wouldn't suffer to much. He prayed that they could be happy again after hearing about his passing and he prayed that Haley wouldn't loose her beliefs in love. He even prayed for her to find love again. He couldn't stand the thought of her being lonely and miserable.

He then thought about his children and hoped that they would be fine without him. He hoped he could always be watching them and he promised himself he would try to protect them nevertheless.

He hoped he could. He had to watch over his family. It was his responsibility.

He looked at the man again. He didn't know how much time he passed, but it couldn't be more than a few seconds. With a last breath he eyed the monster before him who carried a shameless grin and he closed his eyes. He heard the man's steps as he neared him and felt the cool gun against his skull.

„You wouldn't listen to us, Nathan. Bringing your friends wasn't a smart choice."

He couldn't even register his words clearly. He just hoped his family and friends would be okay.

„Goodnight, Scott."

A gun shot was heard, than a thump, a short laugh and then silence.

Julian was running through the building, hoping he would find Nathan. If he was honest he was terrified but now that they had come so far he wanted to make sure Nathan.

He was just about to take a turn to the left when he heard the gun shot. For a moment he gulped and then he broke out for a sprint.

He was carrying a baseball bat in his hand, and a gun was hidden under his shirt.

He heard noises. And he recognized that one of them was from Dan. Another shot was heard. And then another one. Julian breathed heavily. Was Dan dead? Silence.

He heard someone cry quietly then and he was scared to go any further. He followed the sobbing noise when he was suddenly in front of what looked like a storage room.

The view broke his heart. Nathan was lying on the cold floor, not moving in his fathers arms. Julian noticed the blood that was coming from his head and was dropping to the floor. He shivered.

He didn't even need to ask. In that moment he knew that Nathan was dead. He had failed.

Then he noticed two other men who were lying in a corner. They were also dead but he didn't care. One of them had killed a friend. Both of them had violated him. Him. Nathan. A man with a family! Julian gulped as he thought about Haley, Jamie and the little girl Lydia.

He felt the tears and took a step forward to put an arm on Dan's shoulders.

When he finally started to think more straight he knew he had to call someone.

His fingers moved nervously over his phone, shivering when he began to type the three numbers. 911. He couldn't even remember the words he spoke or how much time passed until they arrived.

„You need to come to the hospital, Haley."

It was the most difficult phone call he had ever had to do. He didn't even give her a chance to answer him, he couldn't tell her over the phone. And he couldn't lie to her that it was okay.

Because it wasn't. Because it never would be.

Haley inhaled sharply as Julian ended the call. Hospital? Was it Nathan? It had to be, right?

Was he finally coming home? She rushed for her car keys and ran out of the house, driving as fast as she could.

Once she arrived the hospital, she sprinted through the doors, searching franctly for a nurse, or someone who could tell her where her husband was. Was he hurt? Was it bad? She was dying inside.

And then she saw him. Dan. Sitting on a chair, sobbing, his head in his hands, while Julian held an arm around him. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. She didn't even dare to go any nearer.

She felt the tears rise and felt like dying. Why was he crying? Where was Nathan?

She saw Julian catching her eyes and she knew that something was wrong.

„Haley.", he spoke quietly and she shook her head.

„Where is he?! I need to see him!", she almost shouted. She was tired. She just wanted Nathan to take her in her arms. Telling her it was all okay. She needed to know. She needed her husband.

„Haley… you can't..", Julian started again and she shook her head again.

„Don't! Don't lie to me! Where is he, Julian? Damn!", she was getting angry.

„I'm so sorry, Haley.."

„No!", she didn't even listen to him. She knew what Julian meant. She knew it the second she saw him and Dan crying. She felt it the second Julian had phoned her.

But her heart. It didn't believe Julian. It couldn't be. He promised to come home.

She fell to the floor, not moving. She didn't even blink or cry. She just lied there curled up in a ball.

Julian couldn't bear to see her that way so he moved her up again, guiding her to sit a chair as well.

„I'm sorry, Haley." It was Dan's voice that broke the silence.

However, Haley didn't even look his way. „You promised, Dan. You promised to bring him home!"

She was shouting now, pointing a finger at him sharply, screaming and sobbing loudly.

„Hales. You need to calm down. Haley!", Julian held her arms and let her lean into him, as she she tried to control her sobs.

„I need to see him. Let me see him! Please, Julian. I need him.."; she cried while she clung to Julian's shirt.

„They shot him Hales. He is not coming home. I'm so sorry. We were to late.. I'm sorry we couldn't save him. I'm so sorry."

_They shot him. They shot him. …shot him. He is not coming home… We were to late.. They shot him. _

She pushed herself out of Julian's arms.

„This is your fault! You promised! I should have tried something! Should have done something but you wouldn't let me!", she screamed at Dan.

„We tried Haley. I was to late. I couldn't help him.", his voice was broken. He knew he was a failure. He hadn't been able to save his son. What a father couldn't save his son?

„I hate you! It's your fault that he is not coming home! You told me to stay back! It is all your fault! I never should have let you live in our house!"

Haley knew that she shouldn't say those words but her heart was breaking little by little.

She couldn't imagine a life without Nathan, she couldn't even think about telling her children.

Her little family would never be okay again. They would always feel the hole Nathan had left.

Maybe her kids would start to be okay someday. When they would have families of their own. She knew they would.

They would heal. She knew it. It would be hard at first, but she would promise herself to make sure they would be okay. They were all she had left. They had to be happy again.

However, she never would be. Not truly. She knew that without Nathan, she wouldn't have survived after her mother had died.

And now that it was him who had left her, she couldn't seek comfort in his strong arms, in his smell.

It was like she was dying right there on the spot.

Nathan wasn't going to come home. The realization of it all cut deep into her heart. Leaving a never healing wound.

He wasn't going to see their kids grow up.

He wasn't going to tell her one last time he loved him.

She couldn't tell him how much she loved him, how much he and their life together meant to her.

They wouldn't learn more about each other.

They had had their last conversation. Their last kiss.

She would never feel his love again. She would never be whole again.

She had lost the love of her life and with his death he had taken her heart with him, her soul.

It would never be okay. She would never be truly okay anymore.

She was right. There was really no magic in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**S1 - What if Lucas had feelings for Haley?**

Haley was lying in bed with her eyes wide open. The only sound she could hear was the sound of his steady breathing. Lulling her almost to sleep.

She turned her head so she could watch him sleeping peacefully. Softly she ran her hand through his thick short hair. She couldn't believe the young man beside her was her boyfriend.

She moved closer to him, his arm automatically wrapped around her small frame, bringing her closer to him, while she was tracing his strong features and smiled softly at the thought that he was hers. Hers only. She loved him. She loved him like she had never loved someone else.

She felt like she had loved him forever. She thought about their relationship. She would never admit it to him but he was the first guy that noticed her. Really noticed her. He was her first love, her only love.

She remembered when she was little and listening to a conversation between Karen and her mother, it was always the same. They talked about the future, how they thought she and Lucas would be perfect for each other. How they thought that she and Lucas would eventually notice their love for each other and marry when they were old enough. She had laughed at their silliness and joked about it with Luke later that day. Adults were so crazy sometimes. They were best friends.

And up to this day, she had thought he felt nothing more for her than that, than friendship.

The way he talked about Peyton or even Brooke. He had told her about his crushes on girls ever since primary school, when he liked Lisa Stewart, who had pushed Haley off of one of the swings, leaving a little scar on her left knee. So she didn't give it any other thought.

And Haley was happy to have found a guy she could only be friends with but that night everything had changed. She couldn't believe her ears when he told her earlier that day..

He had come by as usual and sat down on her bed, fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt when she laughed and told him to tell her what was wrong. He began to look down but Haley insisted of knowing what was up and so he told her. He told her that it hurt him to see her with Nathan and Haley thought that it was because of the way Nathan had treated him, so she quickly jumped in to defend him. However the real reason he felt that way was something Haley couldn't believe.

Her best friend of more than ten years had told her that he was jealous. Jealous of Nathan for having her. Jealous because he was in love with her, in love with Haley James. Jealous because he had been in love with her since they were little kids. His eyes shone with hope as he told her, hoping a little that she felt that way to.

„Say something.", Lucas had pleaded but she shook her head, tears escaping her eyes.

Haley felt like a bucket of cold water had dropped over her head and for a moment she didn't know what to say. Seeing him so hurt broke her heart. She didn't want to hurt him.

„Luke…", she started. He moved closer to her, leaning in to kiss her soft lips, but she moved her face quickly, before their lips could touch, so he only reached her cheek.

„I am with Nathan.", she said softly.

„I know, Haley. But you guys have been barely dated two months. We have been best friends for more than ten years. Don't you feel it, Hales? Tell me that I am not the only one who is feeling this!"

He grabbed her hand and she looked at him with a blank stare.

He moved closer again, but Haley once again moved away, freeing herself from his grip.

„Lucas. I am with Nathan because I like him. I like being with him.", she stuttered.

„You don't like being with me?", he countered.

This was so hard. She really didn't want either of them to get hurt.

„Haley, I love you. I have always loved you."

Her breath stilled and she looked at the guy who had been her best friend for so many years.

There was it. The perfect love story. The perfect ending where the two best friends realized their love for each other…

„You're my best friend..", she cried softly. Moving closer to him to rest a hand on his cheek.

„And I love you, but I am not in love with you. I am in love with Nathan.", she whispered.

She realized it was the first she had said it outloud. She loved Nathan. She was in love with him.

It was the truth. She loved her best friend's brother.

„I am so sorry Luke." She wished she could heal him, a part of her wished she could have returned these feelings that didn't exist in her heart but her heart was already stolen. And it belonged to the raven haired boy with the boyish grin and amazing blue eyes.

Haley couldn't help but blame herself. Why had she not seen that coming? Had she been so blind?

Lucas then apologized too, promising her that nothing would change between them, that he would forget about his feelings for her so that they could be the best friends they always were.

She had starred at him stunned. She knew they were never going to be the same again.

He had left shortly after, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead and whispering another apology.

When he was gone, Haley had broken down and wished it wasn't like that.

She knew in a way that she had lost her best friend and it felt like a piece of herself was gone.

She had phoned Nathan when she calmed down a little, asking him to come over.

The second he heard her whimpering over the phone he jumped into his car and raced to her house, gathering her in his arms once he reached her, letting her soak his shirt with her tears before they even spoke a word. He kissed her tears away and ran his hand softly down her arm to comfort her. Once she stopped crying she looked up at him, not understanding how she deserved such an amazing guy. She kissed him softly on the lips. Lingering there for a moment before taking his hand and leaning into him.

„What's wrong Hales?", he didn't stop caressing her arm.

„Luke came by today. He came to tell me something."

„What did he tell you?" He sounded alarmed. He could, of course, tell that something was wrong.

„That he is in love with me. Has been for a long time…"

He stopped moving his fingers over her arm and Haley searched his eyes.

He looked scared. And he was. He was scared to loose her, scared that she would choose Lucas over him. Lucas was the nice guy. He was smart, modest and he wasn't wild like Nathan. He was the guy that was always there for Haley. He feared that she would realize Lucas was the safe choice.

„What about you?" He was never this scared in his life. Including the times he was with Dan.

Haley looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't know her boyfriend could look so frightened. He looked like a little boy, fearing the worst and all she wanted was to wrap her arms around him to stop him from feeling that way. She smiled softly at him and took his hands. Feeling the sparks and the butterflies. Butterflies that weren't there with Lucas. Sparks that only Nathan could make her feel.

„I told him I am with you." She kissed his knuckles and looked up again. „I told him that I am with you because I like being with you, because I love you."

Nathan couldn't believe his ears. Not only had she basically said that she didn't have any romantic feelings for his brother but she had also declared her love for him! He smiled widely and let go of her hands to grab her face gently but firmly.

„I love you, too, Haley James. So much"

And with that he kissed her with a passion and love like he never had kissed her before.

Haley felt the weight of it all leave her as soon as Nathan claimed her lips and she never felt more safe. Even when she wasn't fully healed because she knew she needed to make sure her and Lucas would be okay again, she could never regret being with Nathan. She loved him too much.

Nathan noticed how exhausted she looked, so he told her to lay with him, encircling her from behind, nuzzling his head into the crook of her head, telling her he loved her and that she and Lucas would be okay. He would make sure of it.

Haley smiled into the darkness. She was grateful how gentle he was with her.

She lay awake, hearing his breathing and feeling the soft pounding of his heart.

He may not know it, but he was her heaven. The one thing that gave her more comfort than anything.

She loved him and she would never let him go. He was hers. Hers only.


	5. Chapter 5

**S1 - What if Haley and Nathan meet again after she broke up with him over the photos she found on his computer?**

The pair was kissing furiously. He had her pinned up against the wall, while she pushed herself closer to him. The music was playing loudly and there were red cups and all kinds of alcohol all over the floor. The other students were dancing widely, throwing up in the back yard or kept drinking.

Nathan pulled the girl even closer. „I want you.", he whispered huskily and grabbed her ass with force, so that she let out a shriek. The girl giggled drunkenly and took his hand to guide him upstairs.

The next morning Nathan woke up with a headache. He couldn't quite remember what had happened the night before but when he looked beside him and found some strange girl he imagined it was no other than the nights before. He pushed himself out of bed and looked for his clothes, throwing them on and making his way quietly out of the room. He could care less about the girl, but he didn't want her to start a scene. He made his way out of the house and hoped into his car to drive home and sleep some more before his game.

Haley watched the Blue Devils step onto the court. She watched him with adoring eyes and let out a loud sigh. She didn't know why she still missed him so much.

„What are you looking at?", her best friend Brooke Davis asked her and followed her gaze.

„Nathan Scott?! Are you still into him? I told you a million times that you need to move on!"

Haley nodded with a sad smile. „I know. Its just so hard. I still love him. And he was the first boy who made me feel like myself."

„Haley, I love you. You are my best friend but you need to focus here. The jerk proved that he has moved on more than once! Yesterday he hooked up with Rachel again!"

Brooke's hand flew to her mouth just as fast as she spelled out those words. „I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry."

Haley shook her head, jealousy making its way down her spin.

„I am glad you told me. They deserve each other though."

She watched him move gracefully on the court and she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she didn't break up with him in high school. She had found photos of Peyton on his computer and her insecurities lead her to end things with him before he could have hurt her.

He begged her to take him back and she had never seen him show so many emotions.

Looking back now she knows that she had overreacted but she couldn't change things.

Sometimes she wondered if he still thought of her as well. He still had her heart. And she never got it back.

After their relationship had ended, Haley had closed herself off and she hadn't had a boyfriend since.

When she decided to go to Duke, a part of her did because Nathan would be there and somedays she still hoped for them to rekindle things.

It was at a party a few weeks later that Haley and Nathan would meet again.

Brooke had finally convinced Haley to go to one of the college parties and helped Haley get ready and even though she didn't feel comfortable in her neckless dress and the pumps she had to admit that she did a great job.

Haley stood at the bar ordering her another beer when she heard someone approach her.

Her breath got caught when the other person stepped closer to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. „You sure have changed since high school, Hales."

She smelled the alcohol on his breath but for once she didn't care. This was her chance. Her chance to talk things out so she could finally move on and be free from him. It didn't help that he smelled so good, though and that she was by now very tipsy. She took another sip of her beer.

„You have, too.", she bit out and he chuckled. „The first and only girl I really loved, broke my heart because she couldn't deal with her insecurities and because she couldn't trust me, so excuse me for giving up the fairy tale love. Its not worth it, so I decided to go back to my old ways. Less hurtful."

Haley looked at him with sad eyes. „I am sorry, Nathan. I really am."

She had broken up with him, because she was insecure. She had never had a real boyfriend before him and she had felt the need to compete with all the girls, throwing themselves at Nathan. And finding those photos of Peyton hadn't helped much..Now she knew that he hadn't cared about any of these girls.

He shrugged his shoulders. „I am over you, Haley. No need to be sorry." His tone was harsh but she could see the pain in his eyes. She moved closer to his face, almost falling off her chair.

„Are you, Nathan?" Her heart beat wildly and all she wanted was to kiss him. She giggled at that thought and finished her beer to order another one.

„You are drunk, Haley. And I drank a lot tonight, too. Now is not the time to talk about it."

He hated how reasonable he sounded. The Nathan in front of her sure was not the same that spend every night with another girl. „Now is perfect.", she let out huskily. Her brain didn't quite function anymore. She moved her hand up to touch his face and she smiled. She gulped down her new beer. „Take me like you take all these other girls, Nathan. I am no different, right?" She didn't know where that came from but she didn't really care in that moment. „And then we can talk and I will tell you how much I regret breaking up with you!" She giggled.

„Ups, I have already told you. Now take me!"

Nathan shook his head. He missed Haley but he couldn't take advantage of her. She was never the kind of girl to hook up and he wouldn't do that to her. However he knew he couldn't leaver her here and he was sure Brooke was off hooking up with a strange guy.

„Come on, I will take you to your dorm." He was sober now and took her hand so she wouldn't fall.

„Are we going to hook up there, Nathan?" She grinned and kissed his hand that was clapped around hers. Nathan ignored the sparks and wrapped her arm around her waist to guide her out, hoping no one would notice them. She leaned into him and kissed his neck. He groaned. What was this girl doing to him? It took them almost twenty minutes to reach the dorm that was just a few meters away

„Haley, where are your keys?", he asked her and she showed him her purse. He looked through it but couldn't find them. „They are not here.", he stated. „Think about it. Where are they, Hales?"

„Brooke!", she shout out, happy that she could remember. He sighed and took Haley's mobile phone out of her purse to call her.

„Tutor girl!", she exclaimed. „Where the hell are you?!"

„Listen, Brooke. Its me."

„Who is _me_?"

„It's Nathan, Brooke."

„Nathan? Nathan! What did you do to my Haley?!"

He could tell Brooke was just as drunk as Haley.

„Calm down. I am just taking her home, but she doesn't have her keys with her. Do you have some spare keys or something?"

„No! Noo! Natey you won't take her anywhere! Not happening! Jerk! Leave her alone!"

„Brooke I won't do anything. I just want-"

He heard a clicking sound and looked at the phone. She had hung up. Nathan tried calling her again but her phone was off. „Great. Your friend is just as drunk as you."

He turned around, only to find Haley leaning against the wall, passed out, so he decided he would just take her to his dorm tonight. He couldn't leave her out there.

„Nathan?", he heard her murmur when he was scooping her up in his arms, her arms encircling his neck. „I still love you, you know? You are still the only boy who ever really had me. No one else will be able to take that place in my heart."

He didn't answer her as he continued walking to his dorm with her in his arms.

When they arrived he let himself, glad that his roommate spend most of the nights at his girlfriend's dorm. He lowered her to his bed and sat down on the space that was left.

„You can stay here. My roommate is not here, so I will just take his bed."

He kissed her forehead and was about to stand up when she called out to him. „Do you still love me?"

He lingered in the door way. „Always and Forever, right? Loving you is not the problem Haley."

Just as he was going to leave again, he heard her whisper. „Don't leave me please."

Her voice trembled and Nathan knew she was near to tearing up.

„Please stay, Nathan. Stay with me."

He felt like she asked for so much more than just staying the night in the same bed but he couldn't say no to her, so he lied beside her with his back turned to her, not facing her. The minute she felt his weight next to her she leaned closer to him, wrapping her arm around him from behind, before she searched his hand to intertwine her hand with his.

When she woke up, she felt Nathan stir next to her. It was surreal to wake up in his arms. His arms were wrapped around her small frame and her head was lying on his bare chest. She didn't want to leave this place. She felt at peace and she felt like herself again. A part of her got lost, when they broke up and now it was finally back.

She looked at his sleeping form and sighed. When he woke up there would be a lot to talk about. Even though she was drunk the night before she remembered everything, even admitting that she still loved him and the strange thing was she didn't regret anything, because as much as she wanted to move on, she couldn't. Nathan was the one for her. And she would prove it to him.

She felt him move under her and when his eyes met hers she smiled shyly at him. „Hi."

He smiled, running his fingers through her long her hair. „Hi."

Her breath got caught by the way he looked at her.

Maybe there was still a chance. She hoped so. She knew they needed to talk, but she hoped desperately that they would find their way back to each other. And somehow looking at Nathan, for the first time maybe, she had faith in them and she believed him that he didn't want anyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**What if Nathan and Haley had gotten a divorce in Season 5?**

**I don't own anything regarding One Tree Hill.**

The mother smiled through her tears as he held onto his son tightly, kissing his cheek gently.  
„I am so proud of you, Jamie!" Haley couldn't believe that her son had just finished primary school and was about to start middle school soon. It wasn't that big of her deal, but for her it felt like he was about to graduate University! In her eyes, he was still the little boy of five years old that had an imaginary friend. Jamie smiled and was about to thank her, when his father jogged towards him.

„Jamie! Come here, bud!" He hugged his son and grinned proudly.

His gaze wandered to Haley. "Hales.", he greeted her and the two exchanged a small smile.

After their divorce, they decided to part in a friendly way, not wanting Jamie to suffer from her separation. It was hard for them to constantly be near the other, but they dealt with it over the years.

"Listen.", Nathan spoke again. "We are having dinner over at our place. You two should come along! Sawyer and a few of her friends will be there as well.", he winked at his son and Haley would have laughed, if she didn't cringe at the thought of Nathan's fiance. It wasn't like she was mean or fake or even a supermodel. It was the fact that Lindsey Strauss was one of the most caring people she knew and one of her best friends. After Lucas had gotten back together with Peyton, he wanted to make peace between him and his ex, so he asked her to come to Tree Hill.

Nathan and Haley were already separate at that time, even though Nathan still tried to fix their broken relationship. In the end he finally gave up, when Haley told him she didn't love him anymore. It hurt like hell to hear those words from the woman he considered the love of his life but he promised himself to let her be happy, and that wasn't with him.

So when Lindsey came to town he was still pretty much heartbroken and Lindsey, too, wasn't really over Lucas. One night when they were all hanging out at some bar, all their friends started to dance, leaving Lindsey and Nathan alone at the table, not really in the mood to party.

They talked all night and both found it weird how well they connected. They exchanged numbers and toasted to a good friendship. However loneliness and a bit lust led on another night to a drunken mistake and the two of them ended in bed. It took them a while to step into a relationship and to tell the others, but even Lucas seemed happy for the two after he got over the shock. Of course their friends preferred Nathan to be with Haley, but finally they understood that this book was closed.

"Hales?", Nathan asked again when Haley still hadn't said anything to his invitation and she blushed. She noted that Jamie was gone and Nathan laughed. "He went over to his friends for a moment. He says he's coming tonight, so what about you?"

She shook her head softly. "Sorry, but I think I will just head home. I need to rest a bit. These past days were stressful." She muttered a short 'goodbye' and was about to leave, when Nathan grabbed her arm. "Do you want to tell me, what that's really about?", he challenged her and she looked at him with a blank expression. "What do you want to hear Nathan,huh?" Her tone was harsh and Nathan knew she was angry. He figured it was because of him and Lindsey. She made clear from the beginning that she wasn't their biggest fan and that was okay, but ever since they announced their engagement, she kept her distance even more. He took her arm and led her to a space, where less people stood and sighed. "Is it because of the engagement? Because we are getting married? Do you want to talk about it?" Haley scoffed. "No. I do not want to talk about it, Nathan! That is really the last thing I want to do! I just need to rest a little, so excuse me if I cannot be there when you celebrate in paradise! Bye!" She stormed off, in search for Jamie, but she couldn't held the few tears that fell down her cheeks. She still loved him. She always had. And now there she was, heartbroken because he was marrying someone else, when she was the one, who let him go.

A few days later, it still bugged Nathan how Haley had reacted so he decided to try and talk to her again, since Jamie wasn't home, but at Chuck's house.

They were still friends and he didn't want things to become awkward between them now.

He waited for her to open the door, and was glad when she stood before him.  
"Hey."

"Hey."  
"Can I come him?" He felt nervous. He hasn't been at their house, her house now, since a few years now.

"I don't think now is a good time, Nathan." Truth was, she couldn't handle him right now.

"Hiding someone?", he joked, but she didn't laugh.

"Nathan, please. Just go.", she pleaded tiredly.  
"No. We need to talk. Now."

She sighed and stepped back, so he could step in.

"I don't know why you are acting like this!", Nathan suddenly fumed and Haley looked at him shocked. He hadn't seen him getting so wound up in a long time.

"It's hard.", she finally admitted, to him and herself, and looked down, not wanting to see his reaction.  
"What?", he asked surprised.

"I said it's hard. You getting married. Its hard for me, okay?" She still didn't look at him.

"Why? Haley you said you moved on! You told me you weren't in love with me anymore!"  
He was angry now. What did she mean? Why was she doing this, now?

"I lied, okay? I still love you Nathan! I probably always will.. I just..I am sorry.", she whispered softly, turning away from him. She didn't want him to see her tears.

Nathan couldn't stand seeing her so broken, so on instinct he went to wrap his arms around her and let cry into his chest. Suddenly, she looked up at him.

"Do you still love me, Nathan? I know it's probably a stupid question. We are separated for years now, but I guess I just want to know. Do you?" She knew this wasn't fair, but she was tired of holding in all her emotions for so long.

Nathan smiled sadly. "I do Haley. I do still love you. And you know it. And Lindsey knows it, too. And I always will. But you let me go. I tried so hard... You gave up on us. And now I made a commitment to Lindsey and I can't back out. She was left at the altar once. I can't do this to her a second time. I love you, Hales. But I love her, too. She is a good person and we are happy. And even though we all know she will always be just second best, I cannot break her heart again. We had our chance, Hales. And we have the most beautiful son in the world. Maybe there wasn't more for us in the store. Maybe that was all we were meant to have."

"Nathan! You cannot say that! I love you, Nathan!" She struggled before whispering her next words. "Don't marry her, please. I might sound selfish, but I can't stand the thought of you being with her for the rest of your life. I know we are still meant to be. Always and Forever."  
Nathan stepped back, starring at her for a moment, before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you. Always and Forever. But I am sorry. I can't to this. I have to go."

Only when Haley heard the door close, did she fall to the ground and cried for the true loss of love.

Always and Forever had ended for good.


	7. Chapter 7

**What if Nathan had waited for Haley to finish her performance in Season 2?**

**I don't own anything of One Tree Hill.**

As she sang her last words, Haley James Scott grew nervous. She hoped that Nathan hadn't moved from his spot backstage. Now that she was able to let all of her emotions shine through her song, she was determined to tell him that she loved him and that he was still the one for her.

She knew she had hurt him when she told him she didn't know if she could still be what Nathan wanted her to be, but she was still trying to figure it all out. The tour was her chance to start her career in music, and even though she loved Nathan, it was nice to have something for herself.

Smiling a last time at the shouting crowd and waving a goodbye, she hurried to her dressing room.

Relief rushed over her, as he saw that her husband was still there. She walked closer and saw what he was starring at. She frowned when she watched him playing with her wedding ring and regret filled her soul at the thought that she removed it from her finger. It was a weird feeling, not having it on, but her manager told her that she had to look available.

"You are still here.", she whispered amazed and he turned towards her.

"Shocked? Unless other people I don't run away so quickly." This hurt.

"I am sorry Nathan." Haley stepped towards to him, wanting to be near him. Her heart and body ached for him. So much time had passed, since she was close to him.

Tired she fell into his arms, her arms founding his neck and her head pressed into his chest.

It was then, when her tears fell. She realized how much she missed being in his arms, feeling him.

Nathan was shocked at first, but when he felt the way she clung to him, he pulled her into his lap and hugged her closer to him, kissing her head softly.

"I love you.", came the softly whisper, shaking by new tears and Nathan smiled. He had longed for those words so long.

"I love you, too. Always and Forever, Hales."

She sighed contently, not wanting this moment to end.

"Miss James?"

They were startled slightly by the voice and her manager entered the dressing room.

"What are you still doing here?", he eyed the man with her. "The after show party is about to begin. They except you there. There are some people who want an interview."  
Nathan pulled away slightly from their embrace and Haley immediately felt the warm feeling she felt seconds ago leave her completely. She looked at Nathan, who didn't look at her but at their wedding picture, before she turned to her manager.

"I am sorry, but I am not going to be able to be there tonight.", she told him.

"Haley, we need you!", he exclaimed, turning his gaze on Nathan. "I thought we talked about this."

"I am sorry, but I won't go today.", she explained again.

"We will be there." It was the first words, Nathan had said since they had company.

The young girl starred at his husband, not believing her ears.

"Great. See you there in twenty minutes.", muttered the older man and left the room.

"Do you really want to go?", she asked carefully.

"Is Chris there?", he asked bluntly, remembering the prick who had tried to steal his wife.

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter. I love you. I don't care about him. You are the one I want. You are the one I want to spend my life with. You have to believe me, Nathan. There is nothing going on."  
Nathan nodded. "Okay."

"So, are you sure you want to go to this party? We don't have to, Nathan. I just want to be with you.", she was still sitting on his lap and played nervously with the hem of his shirt.

"We should go. It will be good for your career. I was wrong, Haley, to give you that ultimatum. I was mad that you would choose someone like Chris over us but I get it now. You were chasing your dream and it would be selfish of me keeping you from it."  
Her hands found his face and she pressed her lips softly on his, needing to feel him.

"I love you so much.", she whispered once they separated and traced her hand over his face.

"I was wrong,too. We aren't too young. We didn't rush into things. I love being married to you."  
She reached for her ring on the table and put it on, grabbing Nathan's left hand, she lifted their now intertwined hands and placed a soft kiss on his ring.

"I don't care what they say. I won't keep you a secret anymore. I want to tell the world. I am sure there are some Naley fans out there.", she giggled.

Nathan laughed and placed a kiss on her lips. Haley moaned as she started to bring more passion into the kiss, which Nathan was more than happy about.

After a few minutes she broke the kiss and jumped off his lap, extending her hand for him to take. "Now come on, we have a party to attend to, Mr. Scott."  
He smirked, nodded and grabbed her hand. They were about to reach the door, when Haley slowly turned to look at her husband again.

"What do we do now, Nathan?" She was scared that her happiness would only last for a few hours.

Nathan noticed her fears and brought her closer to him.  
"We go this party, go back to your room, do a little bit more of this", he kissed her lips, "and this", he kissed her neck "and then I will have to leave in the morning. However you are going to stay and finish this tour. And when you come back, I will pick you up from the airport and kiss you senseless. What do you say?", he chuckled. He was glad that she was still his. He could go through a few more weeks without her if it meant she was coming back to him.

"Okay.", she said, a little sad that he would leave in the morning but she knew Nathan had school on Monday and couldn't stay any longer.

"It will be okay.", he promised her, knowing she had doubts about their time apart. "We will. I love you." He starred into her eyes and she saw the love he held for her. She wasn't sure if she still deserved him after how she hurt him, but she promised herself that she would never be that stupid again.  
"I love you, too. And I believe you.", she said, kissing him one last time, before taking his hand and together they left the room. Ready for their shared future.


End file.
